


Night's Children

by adawinry



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, Kagrra, THE KIDDIE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Vampires, called Night's Children are normal in Mito. There are good and evil vampires. Good ones still have their conscience, while evil ones lost it. Vampire looses their conscience, when he kills an innocent man, who haven't murdered anyone.Vampires see auras. Aura is a light surrounding human, conqueror or a vampire. Green is for conquerors, blue for vampires with conscience, red for vampires without it, white for good people and black for bad people.There also conquerors, who fight with the plague of Night's Children. They kill only the evil vampires, who's footsteps they don't hear, as opposed to the good ones. They feel cold, when a vampire is approaching. This way they differentiate them from people.Conquerors live in so called Shelter. Good vampires hang around in „Yoru” club. The more, the merries, right?





	1. Forbidden light, forbidden love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/33990.html  
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/38615.html  
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/57496.html  
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/56872.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/33990.html
> 
> Translate by Kann [go to Kann's paigeeworld (http://www.paigeeworld.com/u/kannejbyl) and deviantArt (http://kannabie3.deviantart.com)].

Prohibitions. Soon, world will rely solely on them. You cand do this or that or whatever else. You and I, living in this abnormal reality will soon break them all. One by one.  
Again, I'm sitting in a window in a room that used to be ours. Now it's only yours. First she, then he. Two stupid unhumanly being, who took away my life and gave me a new one. If you could call that life. It's more of an eternal, futile and pointless existence lit up by moonlight and leading nowhere. Life was a thing that she took away from me. Something beautifull, you could cherish. And now? I'm sitting on a windowsill, looking at your sleeping face, because you've been sick lately. That climate and white fluff behind the window got you. Like always.  
Your breath isn't calm, but at least you can perform that normal, but beatifull thing. I wonder, when someone will come here and check if you're alright, feel better or need something.  
I touch your forehead. You're hot, like always, when you're sick. Without more thinking, I lay next to you. How tired you have to be if you're not reacting? You're a conqueror, just my presence here should cause you chills. That damned "cold" of mine, which you feel for whatever reason. Mine... It sounds so weird.  
I like the ability to walk on walls only because I can get into your room like I did right now. Strenght is also usefull, because everyone knows, they can't ignore me. But why the speed, those auras surrounding humans and non-human beings, like stupid Night's Children? And all the other abilities I don't understand nor want. And those levels. Why do I have to take someone's life to save my own? I do it, because I'm to weak to go out into sunlight. And I don't want because of you. If I'd do that, I would never see you again.  
Sometimes I wonder, why I understood that I love you, when I gave my life for you. Why couldn't I realise earlier, there's a reason, you're not leaving this room? You fell in love with me, and I didn't notice. Even when you layed your head on my chest and started listening to my heartbeat, I only thought, that you went crazy. What's weird, you also were sick that day.  
Sound of heels draws me out from my thinking. Going out through the window I wonder if it's Hime* or Chiyo*. It's not important right now. Soon, sun will rise and I'll turn into ash if I won't hurry up.  
They look at me and ask me, where I've been. Why they ask those questions? And Shitsune* with a sad face, missing that traitor, who changed me. I realise, I start to miss him too.  
A week passed. I'm sitting on a windowsill, starring at the moon. It's fullmoon. I don't even notice, when you open the window, and I fall into you room like in some stupid comedy, and look at you, embarrased.  
\- What are you doing here, Shinohara? - you ask calmly, helping me to get up. I don't say anything. I only look at you. You sigh. I would like to do that too, but I can't.  
You push me on the bed and lay next to me, holding delicate fabric, from which my coat is made. We lay like this for a moment, listening to the surrounding us silence.  
\- Where is everone? - I ask after a while.  
\- On missions. I lied to them that I'm still sick - you reply.  
\- Why?  
\- Because I knew, you'll come - you explain. - Not hearing your hartbeat is weird  
\- Naoki...  
\- Don't call me Naoki - you say. I start to think about good way to shorten your name.  
\- Can I call you Yamiyo? - I ask. You smile lightly.  
\- Shino, you can call me even Yami-chan. You can everything.  
I wonder if that thing you just did isn't forbidden. But in those times, we are living... No, we are not living. In times in which you live and I exist, world relies on prohibitions. So our lips touching in a kiss aren't that bad. Then we broke that first ban. We mate our bodies meet under the white bedsheets.  
Moon is shining behind the window. Snow starts to fal. Me and you exist in this abnormal reality. At least we are in it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My female OCs - Shitsune loves a man, that's reason why in tags is F/M.


	2. Moon light, moon love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/38615.html
> 
> Translate by Kann [go to Kann's paigeeworld (http://www.paigeeworld.com/u/kannejbyl) and deviantArt (http://kannabie3.deviantart.com)].

Raindrops are falling one after one on a Yoru's rooftop, bouncing on it's surface. I'm standing and looking at you, holding an umbrella with your hand and looking somewhere. You're thinking. I wonder what you're thinking about. Moonlight makes raindrops translucent, silver and glimmering. I look down and close my eyes. Why am I sitting here? Why won't I go inside? Because I love to look at you? Because I love your habits, gestures and character? Because I love the way you smile, the way you look at me with your black eyes, when you call my name? Because I love the way you care about everyone, your sensitivity to pain? Because I simply love you? No, what am I talking about. Those are some improper, silly thoughts. That's wather's fault.  
Suddenly I can't feel the raindrops falling on me. Sound of them, bouncing on the umbrella got sharper, closer, louder. I open my eyes. I shudder, when I see your face so close to me.  
\- What are you afraid of, Amano? - you ask, looking at me with care. - It couldn't be me, right?   
\- There's no way to be afraid of you - I reply. You stare at me.  
\- Are you implying something, Moony? - you ask. I know, you're angry. You wouldnt call me that otherwise. You don't like when you get called that and in your mouth that word was the worst offense. At least according to you.  
\- No, nothing. I'm sorry - I whisper, scared. Like some kid caught red-handed.  
\- Why are you sitting here? You'll get cold - you say with a tone, like something could really happen to me.  
\- But I'm a vampire, so I can... - I stop, seing your look. That sad look, when I remind you, that we're both dead.  
\- Let me forget sometimes - you say quietly, more to yourself than to me.  
\- But we...  
\- Quiet - your tone is so firm, I shiver. - So you are scared. Why?  
\- I'm not afraid of you - I deny.  
\- Yeah, you're not - you smile lightly, touching my cheek with your hand. - You're afraid of intimacy with me.  
You saw right through me. I'm sitting, looking into your eyes, unable to say anything. I'm showing all the charisma, manlines and courage of former Black Cloud, right?  
\- Amano, say something - you say, while looking at me worried. But you're not taking your hand away.  
\- Akiya, listen... - you don't let me finish. Your lips touch mine in sudden and passionate kiss. You drop your umbrella, embrace me and stick to me with your whole body. I wonder if I could survive it if I were human. No need to breathe is usefull. You know, why.  
Rain stopped. Moon shined on our silhouettes, looking into the sky. It's light reflects in our eyes.  
\- Let me ask you - I start. - Why did you do that?  
\- Firstly, it let me forget for a while, who I am, who you are, who we are - you explain. - Secondly, you also wanted it, so don't ask stupid questions.  
\- You're right, as always - I say, pulling you towards me. You snuggle with me and close your eyes.  
\- I like to be right - you smile. - I think if our hearts were alive, they would beat happily.  
You get sad again, realising, what you just said. This time, I kiss you. Tenderly and delicately, so you could smile again. Which is what you do next, then you look into the stars.  
We're sitting like that through the whole night, hearing voices of our friends, arguing about where are we and what are we doing. We don't care. There's us and the Moon shining on our silhouettes, connected in an embrace. I guess you were right. Even though our hearts are dead, they beat with happiness.


	3. Vampire's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires moved to Asagi's castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/57496.html
> 
> Translate by Kann [go to Kann's paigeeworld (http://www.paigeeworld.com/u/kannejbyl) and deviantArt (http://kannabie3.deviantart.com)].

I'm sitting on a windowsill and writing about the landscape behing a window. I had so much stuff on my head that I didn't have time to visit you. Clears are a bad thing, even worse death bringers than the normal ones.  
Even if now I have time to visit Shelter, first I have to forget the faces of all those people. I kill them so I could still exist, yet they follow me all the time. If I would lost my conscience I wouldn't have this problem, but also I wouldn't have you.  
Phone calls. My phone. There's no other phone here. That's the only plus of living in a castle - nobody asks me about what I'm doing. No one even knows about that.  
I pick up the phone. From the other side I hear a voice, which I didn't expect to hear.  
\- Isshi, Naoki left the Shelter, even though he's weak. I worry about him - says Izumi.  
\- Why are you calling me? - I ask.  
\- Because you know him the best - answers Izumi. - Do you know, where he could go?  
\- I have a feeling that he's in the park - I say, while my imagination makes up the darkest scenarios.  
\- Go to him - asks Izumi.  
I hang up, get up and jump out of window. I have to hurry.  
You're laying under the most beautiful cherry tree in a park. Your pale aura dissapeared, before I could get close to you. I knew, there's something wrong, but I did not know, things looked this bad.  
What am I going to do now, Yamiyo? I won't last a day without you, if I won't be able to go anytime to the Shelter and catch you, when you run to hug me. Of course I had no time lately, but I knew you were there, waiting for me. And that was all that mattered.   
What should I do, Yamiyo? I think about only one thing, but am I able to punish you like that? Am I so selfish? Is it a sign of egoism or big love? What's going on with us, Yamiyo?  
That weird feeling, when blade shivers. I don't pay atention to that. I have other problems. One of which is weird taste of your blood. To feel so much innocence in it.  
Yamiyo, I wouldn't be myself if I were to change you normally. That's why I'm kneeling on the green grass, with you in my arms, with my own blood in my mouth pressed to yours lips.  
Do you know how much I love you?  
When you wake up, you're so adorably confused.  
\- Hello, Yamada - I say calmly, and you're even more surprised. I love that confusion in your eyes.  
What do you think? How many times in a few hundred years I'll see you again with a face like that?


	4. White light, white love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White is the color of innocence, which often is only an illusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/56872.html
> 
> Translate by Kann [go to Kann's paigeeworld (http://www.paigeeworld.com/u/kannejbyl) and deviantArt (http://kannabie3.deviantart.com)].

I wonder how people, who see you imagine your character. They probably think, you're innocent, non-confrontational and submissive. Well, they're wrong.  
If you want to, you can be so stubborn that tying you up and torturing with tickling won't work on you. Yes, I tried one time. Long ago, when we both were nine. I learned that day that I shouldn't get in your way.  
Conflicts between you and vampires spark only when one of them breaks your pin. You really don't like that, because making pins is not your passion.  
They're half right about the innocence. It's because with people you're quiet, shy penshionaire, like Isshi once said. When we're on a mission, evil vampires don't stand a chance with you.  
And now I'm sitting and looking at your petite fingers tying a bandage around my hand. I always have to injure myself. But if I think about it, you're getting injured more often. If I were to count it all...  
\- Are you listening to me? - you ask suddenly. You were saying something?  
\- I was thinking - I answer honestly.  
\- You're thinking a lot - you say, standing up and give me your hand. I grab it and stan up next to you.  
\- Could you repeat what you were saying? - I ask, looking into your black, reflecting moonlight eyes.  
\- I told you to be careful, because I don't want to loose you - you say after a while.  
Okay, you shouldn't tell me stuff like that. Why? You know really well. Oh, right. You don't know, because I don't have the guts to tell you. Can we change topic?  
\- I'll be careful - I promise. You stop.  
\- And I don't want to loose you - you explain - I worry about you and you worry about me. You realise, that...  
I kiss you, so you won't have to force yourself, because I get the feeling, you're mixing up everything.  
A week passes. We come back from mission.  
\- Have you ever thought about why we were born as conquerors? - you ask at some point.  
\- You know, theoretically we didn't have to go to the Shelter. We could work in shop or start a band - I say. - Nobody forced us.  
\- If we'll work in a shop, no one will kill us - you notice.  
\- It's Mito, Hashi. Someone gets killed here all the time - I remind you.  
Oh, how I love to feel that cold. Escecially while having five Clears in front of me and I don't know what to do.  
\- I hate Clears - I murmur while killing another one. I see two of them running in my direction. - Hey, go to me. Leave Hashi alone!  
I regret my words the momment I feel stong punch in the stomach. Yeah, it was not a good idea.  
\- Izumida! - your scream is the last thing I hear.  
Darkness. Horrible darkness and a light in the end of a tunnel. Should I go or not? Why do I see sleeping people? No, wait. Those are vampire's souls. Their souls don't dissapear?  
I wake up suddenly. I'm lying by the building with it's plaster falling off.  
\- Izumi? - Naoki's voice breaks the silence. I get up from the ground. Yes, that vampire sits here. Yes, he's glowing. Yes, Isshi stands near. And you next to him.  
\- You're not listening to me - you say approaching me and quickly putting your hands on my arms. - You're not listening to me. When I tell you to be careful, you have to be careful. Not pulling away from me vampires that kill you, Izumida. Why you're not listening to me?  
\- Hashi... - I hug you, then you start crying. Beautiful.  
I never heard Akiya scream so much. I never in my life saw him so furious. In my life. Now I don't have it anymore.  
\- Amano, aren't you having some business in foreign country? - asks Akiya, calming a little bit. - Because I'll gladly go with you.  
Next day they're gone. Where they went, only they know. Akiya is oversensitive...  
Few months passes. If we'll kill all Clears, it'll be calm. What are they trying to do anyway? Take over the world like the antagonist in weak American movies? Oh, I forgot. Akiya and Tora still haven't returned.  
I'm sitting on the floor and thinking. Then a phone calls. It's you.  
\- If I'll say that me and a young conqueror are in trouble, you'll come to "Ayame" or stay in the castle? - you ask, while I hear screams in the background.  
\- Where exactly are you? - I ask.  
\- By the bridge. You know, which one - you reply.  
After a while I run through the bridge, still remembering scarlet blood heroically spilled on the white snow. When I reach my destination, you stab a Clear with a pin. That young conqueror is across the square. I don't care. There are no vampires and you fall on the snow.  
\- Why it's winter again? - I ask quietly, catching you.  
\- February is a winter month - you answer weakly, breathing heavily.  
\- But we should be happy in February, Hashidani - I say, wanting to get up, but you stop me.  
\- We should be happy all year - you whisper, while I wipe blood falling from your cheek. - Change me, Izumida.  
I never imagined someone dying in my arms. Of course it had to be you, right?  
\- Izumi-san? - that young guy approaches me, propably knowing, what's going on. - Izumi-san?  
\- Yuusei, go away - I tell him. - Call Nao and go away.  
Yuusei runs somewhere, while I stay with you alone. Or me and that command to give you new life.  
We enter the castle. To my misfortune, because I'm always unlucky, Akiya came back.  
\- IZUMI!!!  
I catch your small hand and evacuate with you from the castle.  
\- We have to run away somewhere far, Hashidani - I say, hearing Akiya right behind us.  
\- With you I'll run away anywhere - you say.  
We both smiled. I hope Akiya won't kill us, because I want to spend thoose hundreds of years ahead of us with you.


End file.
